1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting heads and liquid ejecting apparatuses.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting head as a constituent of a liquid ejecting apparatus is used, for example, in an ink jet printer or the like. In this case, the liquid ejecting head is used to discharge ink droplets, whereby the ink jet printer carries out printing by causing the ink to adhere on a medium such as paper.
A liquid ejecting head generally has an actuator that applies pressure on liquid so as to discharge a liquid through a nozzle opening. An actuator including a piezoelectric element is an example of such actuator. A piezoelectric element of such actuator includes a piezoelectric material that provides an electromechanical transduction function, for example, a piezoelectric body made of crystallized piezoelectric ceramics or the like, and two electrodes sandwiching the piezoelectric material. This type of piezoelectric element can deform when a voltage is applied thereto using the two electrodes. The liquid ejecting head uses this deformation to pressurize the inside of a pressure chamber so as to discharge ink droplets (see JP-A-2008-159735).
A liquid ejecting head having a high liquid discharge performance is needed for a liquid ejecting apparatus which is used in an ink jet printer or the like.